


Весна

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Real Person Fiction, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку  Рыжий «Роман в письмах...» (:<br/>От автора: Способов оставаться одиноким гораздо больше, чем способов быть вместе с кем бы то ни было (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весна

В мире нет ничего нового. 5 лет встречаться с девушкой, видеть в ней половину-надежду-опору-мать своих детей и в один самый обычный день услышать затертое до остроты: «Мы не подходим друг другу», - событие далеко не экстраординарное. Для одного человека – возможно, но в масштабах вселенной такое происходило с людьми и будет происходить миллионы лет. К несчастью, осознание этого не приносит какого-либо даже условного облегчения, скорее вгоняет в определенную прострацию, из разряда – где бы ты ни родился, куда бы ни шел и что бы ни делал, мир растет в разные стороны фракталом постоянно зацикленных событий. Не ты кузнец своей судьбы, это она бросает за тебя кости, чтобы после заставить подчиниться.  
Джеймс опустошен. И он понимает, что Энн-Мари, наверное, права. В их общем прошлом множество прекрасных, светлых, добрых моментов, когда они были счастливы, нуждались друг в друге, дышали одним воздухом и не могли надышаться. Но к настоящему сохранилась лишь криво слепленная ширма совместной жизни, да навязчивая привычка быть вместе – не густо для вечности. «Она точно права», - думает Джеймс, рисуя на салфетке замысловатые фигуры, заштриховывает отдельные грани, продавливает грифелем произвольно выбранные контуры, - « **все будет хорошо** », - выводит своим прыгающим размашистым почерком. Потому что сейчас крайне важно верить, что это хорошее и вправду наступит. Может, через неделю, когда он перестанет по утрам искать тепло на другой стороне кровати, через месяц, когда пройдет мимо стойки с ее любимым пудингом в магазине, через год, отправившись в путешествие туда, куда она бы точно не согласилась поехать.  
\- Мистер Макэвой, я закончила с уборкой, - слышится голос от барной стойки, и Джеймс поднимается из-за столика, задвигая за собой стул.  
\- Иди, Марта, я все закрою.  
Забытая салфетка остается лежать на прежнем месте.

На следующее утро Джеймс замечает ее через окно еще на подходе к работе и чертыхается про себя. Выставлять напоказ интимное, пусть и такое сумбурное, неопределенное, абстрактное - не про него, но кафе только открылось, есть вероятность, что никто не заметил кусок измочаленной бумаги, прячущийся за сахарницей. Делая крюк через зал, он незаметно смахивает улику в карман, но в подсобке понимает - надежда не оправдалась - на салфетке красной пастой что-то дописано.  
« **Мир изменчив, и это нормально** ». Все будет хорошо – зачеркнуто.  
Сначала Джеймс смотрит на вытянутые буквы с недоумением. Утреннее тугодумие, усугубленное откровенно дрянными снами и изматывающей поездкой в переполненном метро, ни в какую не складывает два плюс два, для него эта приписка сродни инопланетному вторжению - такая же неправдоподобная, нелепая, абсурдная.  
«Изменчив?» - негодует Макэвой, охуенное оправдание всему свалившемуся на него дерьму, всего-то делов - изменчив, сукаблять, мать его. В какой-то момент это переходит в гнев: «Да кто вообще додумался до хрени такой? Что он себе возомнил, философ с большой буквы Ф?». Неконтролируемое чувство клокочет в груди, пока он оглядывается по сторонам слепым на деле взором и судорожно глотает обжигающий воздух.  
\- Доброе утро, Джеймс, - окликает его бариста.  
\- Доброе, - на автомате отвечает он. – Кто-нибудь уже был сегодня?  
Девушка отвлекается от надраивания до блеска кофемашины:  
\- Парень только, за тем столиком, - и указывает в понятном направлении.  
Макэвой скрипит зубами и возвращаяется к своим обязанностям.

Но фраза уже пустилась в пляску по черепной коробке, с криками да выкидывая коленца.  
Мир изменчив. Смешно и жалко ждать от него стабильности. Ты вот зачем-то подумал, что все наладилось: семья, работа, дом. Забудь. И каждый раз, когда ты совершишь эту ошибку вновь, тебе напомнят – тайфунами, цунами, извержениями вулканов, смертью близких, молчанием казалось бы друзей, упадут башни, в метро взорвутся бомбы. Хочешь стабильности? Взгляни на себя в зеркало. И забудь.  
Сознание караванами бродит по запределью излюбленных страхов человечества - одиночества, апатии, незащищенности, нелюбви, непризнания. Последние, как голодные дикие звери, выпрыгивают из-за угла всей сворой, дай лишь слабину. Джеймс не знает, как с ними справляться: 5 лет, оторванные с порядочным куском его нутра, слишком аппетитно пахнут кровью, чтобы надеяться, будто щелкающие пасти смогут пройти мимо.

К вечеру голова трещит от гомона голосов, что никак не хотят успокоиться. Он уже передумал и выдумал не одну тонну никчемных мыслей и изрядно устал от них. Яркая утренняя злость через более сдержанное дневное раздражение перешла в покорное вечернее приятие - незнакомец прав. Если попытаться посмотреть на все хладнокровно со стороны, пусть сейчас это не получается сделать искренне. Все рассудит время. Не залечит, так «забудет».  
Под конец смены Джеймсу даже приходит на ум нелепое – оставить фантому ответ. Он смеется над глупостью этого порыва, и все же тот возвращается снова и снова, подбирая новые формулировки.  
«Перемены всегда оставляют за собой кладбища воспоминаний».  
Слишком лично, больно, страшно.  
«Ненормально в такой момент потеряться».  
Не легче.  
« **Сейчас этот мир больше похож на ядерную зиму** », - пишет Джеймс и, стараясь не думать зачем, относит послание на тот же столик перед закрытием.

Естественно, утром эта затея не кажется ему такой славной и здравой. Всю дорогу в метро он истово надеется, что никто не ответит. После говорит себе, что не будет смотреть вовсе - ответил ли - просто скомкает и выбросит. Отличное пусть и малодушное решение, когда ты понимаешь, что боишься любого из возможных вариантов развития событий, когда ты целиком весь один сплошной страх и комплекс. И не разберешь, с какого вдруг перепуга и момента.  
Джеймс так торопится не передумать, что впопыхах налетает в дверях на выходящего из кафе парня.  
\- Извините, - бормочет на ходу и протискивается мимо, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Да не страшно, - отзывается тот, обшаривая карманы в поисках сигарет.  
Треугольник салфетки лежит ровно там же, что и вчера.  
« **Весна, лето, осень, зима... и снова весна** », - значится на нем.  
По ощущению это похоже на Ice Bucket Challenge, прошибает до костей и сквозь них. Макэвой закрывает глаза и считает до десяти.

Когда Майкл Фассбендер впервые замечает на лежащей бумажке неразборчивые буквы, складывающиеся в слова, его не гложет любопытство. «Все будет хорошо», - читает он скорее по привычке и усмехается - бред-то какой. День не задался с самого утра: дома закончился кофе, вода лила с неба всю ночь, а сейчас висела в воздухе противной, пробирающей насквозь моросью и портила настроение своей безысходностью вполне заметно. «Хорошо» (в общепринятом понимании) - это тупик, знает Майкл, когда ничего не хочешь, и все уже достигнуто - откровенно не радужная перспектива. «Хорошо» - это не про него. Ему нужна охота, нужна дичь, цель, проблемы, хотя их всегда с избытком, но он лучший и знает, что сделать и как, когда все вокруг кричат «пиздец!» и прикладывают руки к лицам в жесте отчаяния. Волк - зовут конкуренты, хищник - считает он сам, а овцы пусть блеют, что хотят, в том их призвание. Хорошо - это как раз для них: когда пастух не спит, и его собака еще молода, чтобы исправно следить за отарой.  
«Все будет хорошо», - произносит он на разные лады в голове, но, как ни крути, в его исполнении это утверждение звучит скорее угрожающе. Ему не нравится формулировка, она будто противоречит его собственной природе. С другой стороны, какая к черту разница, кто-что-где написал - его это не касается. Но кофе здесь отличный, и до начала рабочего дня еще есть пару минут, а он все еще почему-то крутит в пальцах салфетку с отпечатком чьей-то мысли. Это вдруг единственная выбивающаяся деталь среди его распланированной предсказуемой жизни, где на горизонте все до скуки стабильно - тошнотворные встречи, истеричные клиенты, пытающееся быть заносчивым начальство. Зато денег до хрена, можно собой гордиться. Если бы не сраное ко всему безразличие. К себе в том числе.  
Когда же ты скатился во все это, Майкл? Ведь точно был нормальным еще в школе, да и в колледже.. наверное.. ну, хотя бы местами.  
Неожиданно сам для себя он достает из нагрудного кармана красный линер, чтобы перечеркнуть раздражающую строку. Зачем? Кто б ему сказал. Впрочем, он знает, что добавить - слова интуитивно возникают следом.  
Выходя на улицу, он почти готов упрекнуть себя за несвойственную сентиментальность. И не делает этого. В просветы патлатых облаков с боем пробивается синее небо.

А наутро его ждет ответ. Он оглядывает кафе в поисках автора, однако единственная живая душа поблизости - девушка за барной стойкой, и ее внимание скорее вежливо профессиональное, без подоплеки. Да и почерк больше похож на мужской: торопливый, откровенно неразборчивый, дерганный. Фассбендер со своей колокольни плохо понимает, что могло побудить этого человека на подобное послание, как и на обнажение личного перед рандомным, посторонним слушателем. Он бы сам так не смог, не стал, свое личное в его сознании давно на заднем дворе, может, еще не погребенное, зато порядком забытое и будто из другой жизни. Он же сам, как ядерная зима - такой же чуткий, гуманный, компанейский. Вместо друзей - коллеги, на замену семье - карьера, а новые тачки в качестве хобби. Знатно подготовился встретить старость в одиночестве, неужели правда думаешь, что такой исход тебе понравится?  
Майкл трет лицо и цедит кофе, кажущийся ему сегодня безвкусным. «Ничто не длится вечно», - думает он, на ощупь нашаривая в кармане ручку, - «и это пройдет».

Если события, идеи или люди, представляющиеся тебе странными, неблизкими и не заслуживающими внимания, по какой-то неведомой причине добираются-таки до «живого» - задевая, первая, самая простая и естественная реакция любого из нас – отторжение. Отчего-то в тот момент у Майкла она не срабатывает. Может, ввиду долгой полосы удач последних лет он по глупости подзабыл, как бояться, и наивно посчитал себя неуязвимым. Непростительная оплошность, смешной ты парень. Потому что теперь, разбуженные чужим вмешательством, ворочаются поперек грудной клетки неудобные мысли, задают вопросы и хотят внимания. Фассбендер так искренне к ним не готов, что не пытается гнать – прислушивается обалдело и, пожалуй, ждет новой записки - что еще она способна вытащить из темного угла? Тем ощутимее разочарование, когда наутро ее нет.  
Вроде бы - ну, подумаешь. Вот он и подумал, старательно, и даже хотел было посмеяться над собой. Да не получилось. Как, впрочем, и разозлиться. Было серо, стало серо. И как он только умудрился, успел перемениться в короткий стремительный просвет между этими двумя привычными состояниями?  
Возвращая в мир, кофе обжигает язык, бежит каплей по краю бумажного стаканчика, чтобы расплыться на салфетке глумливой кляксой. «Разочароваться, посмеяться и разозлиться всегда успеешь», - поднимает голову старый добрый Фассбендер, - «хочешь ответ? Дай для него повод. Хоть прямо здесь, рядом со следом от америакано без сахара. Ты потом поломаешь голову над причиной, но сейчас, пока искрит и не перегорело, не отпускай оголенного провода, потому что уйти на дно безразличия никогда не поздно. Хотя, по-хорошему, лучше бы никогда».  
Он не пытается выставить себя кем-то другим, не имеет цели понравится и не берется судить, как это выглядит со стороны. Просто пишет на клочке бумаги то, что первым приходит в голову, целиком и полностью являясь его отражением. И, пожалуй, где-то очень глубоко, где он сам того не ведает, втайне надеется, что его все еще можно принять таким, какой есть.

Когда записка появляется на знакомом столике без вмешательства со стороны Джеймса, он удивлен. И с еще большим удивлением чувствует поднимающееся из глубины забытое чувство детского предвкушения.  
« **Разбил машину, куплю новую** », - сообщает аккуратный частокол букв с пятном от кофе в конце, словно подписью.  
Секунду Джеймс размышляет – не поспрашивать ли у персонала, как выглядит утренний гость и по совместительству таинственный автор, но отбрасывает идею за ненадобностью и неважностью.  
« **С материальным проще, не велика беда** », - ворчит он бумаге.  
« **Мы были вместе 5 лет, это уже не только материальное** », - возражает ответ на следующий день, - « **и все же пусть так** ».  
Джеймс поначалу столбенеет от прострелившего совпадения, затем порывается куда-то идти, что-то делать, останавливается на полдороги, ловит адресованный ему обеспокоенный взгляд официантки и скорее читает по губам, чем слышит ее «Все в порядке?» Не уверен. Он переписывается на салфетках с кем-то, кто каждой фразой выбивает его из шаткой недостабильности легко и напрочь. Дичь какая-то.

Макэвой пребывает в разверзнувшемся космосе целый день, и мысли не ответить нет в помине.  
« **Здорово, когда умеешь отпускать** », - оставляет он в приступе рассеянности, вряд ли решившись на такое в здравом уме.  
«Отпускать», - крутится в голове, жужжит назойливо и яростно, как растревоженный улей. Себя отпусти, Джеймс. Ты же вцепился в свою Мари-Энн, нелюбимую уже неприлично давно, будто тонущий, и другого спасения нет, думал, ну пусть не готовит-не убирает, пусть не понимает 99% того, что ты пытаешься ей сказать, и примеры не помогают. Ты привык не говорить ничего лишнего, не копать глубже вашей обыденной бытовой действительности, кивал на ее «не хочу детей» и «не нужен штамп в паспорте», дружил с родителями, был такой весь отвратительно верный и надежный. Подумать только. И даже сейчас часто мыслями с ней - хочешь разобраться, в чем был не прав. Да, Господи, просто отпусти, хотя бы потому, что она уже ушла.  
В сомнабулическом состоянии он закрывает смену, садится в метро и всю дорогу до своей станции, не отрываясь и не осознавая, приклеен взглядом к рукам напротив, вертящим в пальцах пачку сигарет.

Майкл тысячу лет не спускался в метро, все как-то на машине, в уютной крепости застолбленного личного пространства. Но вместо того, чтобы испытывать неловкость, блаженно откидывается на сидении - черт, а ведь уже забыл, как это удобно: не надо следить за дорогой, светофорами, пешеходами. Новое авто прибудет через пару дней, есть время хапнуть простого общечеловеческого урбана.  
Когда он выходит на своей станции, что-то или кто-то отвлекает его от собственных мыслей. Он, как собака, почуявшая лисий след, крутит головой, безуспешно ища подсказку. Это был попутчик или человек на платформе. Фассбендер не помнит образа, только мельком брошенный взгляд и его синь. Оборачивается, но в вагоне никого похожего нет. Констатирует: «Приход», - пожимает плечами и с наслаждением закуривает, едва поднявшись на улицу. Вокруг почти безлюдно. Наверное, поэтому так отчетливо видно, как невдалеке двое вталкивают в проулок третьего, и на светскую беседу не похоже даже с большим натягом. Хотел урбана? Хлебни полную чашу.  
Майклу не особо-то страшно - стволы у шпаны вряд ли водятся, а на все остальное у него всегда найдется собственный лом.

Уже после он аккуратно ставит на ноги пострадавшего, вполуха слушая его сбивчивые маловнятные благодарности.  
\- В госпиталь? - перебивает, но по делу.  
\- Я живу недалеко. Дойду, все в порядке, - бормочет парень, сплевывая кровь от разбитой губы, то ли не замечает, как его ведет из стороны в сторону, то ли и вправду думает, что справится сам.  
\- Давай хоть до подъезда доведу? - Майкл протягивает ему платок и придерживает, когда тот начинает опасно крениться на бок.  
Под объемной паркой узкие плечи, больше о встречном не понятно ни черта: в тусклом свете фонарей да с красным, порядочно измазавшим пол-лица, даже его примерный возраст предположить проблематично.  
\- Сам-то в порядке? - неожиданно подает он голос.  
\- Вполне.  
\- Хорошо. Веди.

Джеймс вежливо спроваживает случайного спасителя от подъездной двери. С трудом, но искренне благодарит за помощь, а сам думает, как бы его не стошнило незнакомцу на ботинки. По голове его приложили знатно, до сих пор звенит в ушах от поставленного удара, стремительно и без предисловий прилетевшего из темноты. У Макэвоя в этом месяце определенно первое призовое по концентрации неудач. Да с таким отрывом, что лузеры всего мира аплодируют стоя. Но, как ни странно, единственное, что его сейчас заботит - как получить заветный обрывок разговора. Он лихорадочно, из последних сил пытается сообразить хоть какое-то решение, но рассудок работает урывками, теряя в мутных промежутках любые крохи здравых идей. После того, как умываясь, он едва не ловит лбом раковину, и его наконец выворачивает прямо на кафельный пол жизнерадостно зеленого цвета, энтузиазм рыпаться дальше гаснет окончательно. Вместе с сознанием, на полдороги в спальню и милостиво подвернувшемся диване.

С появлением неизвестного адресата жизнь Фассбендера будто делает шаг за грань привычной зоны комфорта, сыпет неожиданности-подарки из рога изобилия, словно дружеским тычком в плечо его будит - разбитая машина, глаза в метро, уличная потасовка. Адреналин бродит по венам, наполняя опьяняющим чувством богоподобия и вседозволенности. Майкл вдруг вспоминает хаос и беспредел коллежской общаги: рисковые затеи, отчаянные предприятия, всегда на спор и всегда на грани, - и не в силах понять, как мог забыть. Он внезапно хочет свой ответ на салфетке здесь и сейчас, ведь тот, скорее всего, уже написан и дожидается утра в кафе. В какой-то момент он даже ловит себя на мысли, что всерьез обдумывает вариант ночного проникновения. Улыбается мечтательно и все же решает повременить до завтра.

Следующие 2 дня Джеймса проходят в его личном локальном аду, в который он лишь по чистой случайности и вследствие невероятного везения умудряется вызвать доктора. На том случайная везучесть и заканчивается: молодой врачонка, углядев разукрашенное лицо пациента да беспорядок в ванной, делает для себя самый поверхностный вывод - что Макэвой то ли пьяница, то ли дебошир, а может все вместе - и осматривает его буквально не снимая ботинок.  
\- Легкое сотрясение, - подводит итог, - возможна госпитализация, но не обязательна, - и по голосу слышно, что он только ввиду профессиональной клятвы предлагает.  
На его счастье и на несчастье Джеймса, у последнего слишком болит голова, чтобы обращать внимание на чье-то предвзятое отношение.  
\- Таблеток оставьте и спасибо, - устало прикрывает он глаза и тут же проваливается обратно в мутный липкий сон, стоит только за гостем хлопнуть двери.

Макэвой осознанно не боится темноты с 6 лет. Ровно с того момента, когда до него доходит смысл фразы, оброненной как-то бабушкой: «Бояться надо не мертвых, а живых», - в тот день его в первый (и, заглядывая вперед, не последний) раз бьют соседские мальчишки, по-детски - без повода, но с отчаянием. Именно тогда картина мира становится на порядок менее волшебной, и монстры из-под кровати, растеряв свою пугательную силу, собирают заплечные мешочки и уходят на поиски менее осведомленных деток.  
Спустя время Джеймс перестает бояться и живых. Пусть ценой не одного десятка драк, полученных тумаков и порванных рубах, упрямо переиначив «синеглазку» из обидного прозвища в боевое звание.  
Почему тогда ему никто не сказал, что у любой победы бывает срок давности, и спустя столько лет оба этих страха вернуться разом да с таким размахом - очнувшись посреди ночи во мраке пустой квартиры, Макэвой остро боится самого себя, живого, невменяемого от слабости и боли, одинокого по всем фронтам, чье сознание ткет столь изощренные, невероятно реалистичные кошмары. Снится, как Энн-Мари обнимает его крепко и тащит под воду ледяными руками неестественной белизны. Снится пожар в их общей квартире, и всех эвакуируют, а он заперт в одной из комнат, но почему-то не ищет спасения, хотя уже нечем дышать. Снятся красные точки звериных глаз, словно множество прицелов во тьме, где непонятно куда бежать. И что никакого ответчика на письма нет и не было - у него просто-напросто поехала крыша. Все это с такой силой давит на грудь, что вдохнуть никак не получается. И не растерявшийся мозг в очередной раз щелкает кнопкой «выкл».

Джеймс наконец приходит в себя, когда за окном теснится холодный утренний свет. Комната все еще покачивается перед глазами, но вполне сносно, без фортелей и кульбитов, желудок печально сетует на сутки без еды. Интересно, есть ли надежда отыскать что-то съедобное в холодильнике с его-то рьяным трудоголизмом и в последнее время изрядно хреновой памятью? Попробовать в любом случае стоит.  
Весь этот день, пока он кратчайшими маршрутами ходит по стеночке между кухней, туалетом и спальней, в сознании навязчиво по кругу крутится какая-то колыбельная. Макэвою только к вечеру удается ухватить ее за хвост. Оказывается, это малышка Скарлетт мурлычет ему кавер на старину Тома:  
_hell above and heaven below_  
_all the trees are gone_  
_the rain has a such a lovely sound_  
_to those who're six feet underground_  
_the leaves will bury every year_  
_and no one knows I'm gone. *_  
«Да уж», - думает Джеймс, - «так вот умереть ненароком, и никто не вспомнит». Хотя, если подумать, Роллан, кажется, говорил, что «большинство людей, в сущности, умирает в двадцать-тридцать лет: перешагнув этот возраст, они становятся лишь своею собственной тенью; всю остальную жизнь они подражают сами себе, повторяя с каждым днём всё более механически и уродливо то, что уже когда-то говорили, делали, думали или любили в те времена, когда они ещё были они». Джеймсу совсем немного до тридцати, вдруг «теневое» превращение уже состоялось, а он и не заметил?

На записку кофейного собеседника про «отпускать» Фассбендер залихватски сходу чеканит: « **Свято место пусто не бывает** », - и чувствует себя по меньшей мере королем мира. Лишь позже, днем ему приходит в голову, что простая фраза была глубже отстраненного замечания. Она не вежливый «разговор о погоде», скорее осторожное признание, которое он с треском прошляпил. Может, потому назавтра ответа нет?  
«И что теперь делать?» - мрачно размышляет Майкл, - «не извиняться же». Да он бы и не смог - потерянный навык.  
« **Я совсем тебя утомил?** » - выбирает он меньшее из зол.  
И снова гробовая тишина. Ему же невдомек, что решительной рукой некой Марты по вечерам все лишнее со столов отправляется в мусорный мешок.  
«Где там твое отчаяние, вытаскивай - самое время», - подленько похихикивает в ухо самоирония, пока трезвый рассудок осуждающе взирает на этот ебучий цирк и крутит пальцем у виска. Фассбендеру бы бежать от всей подобной мути человеческой, решать по старинке ровные четкие уравнения с ледяной выдержкой и математической точностью. Зачем ему чужеродное эмоциональное, глупое, нелогичное, не его, а того человека, которому зачем-то ответил? И как теперь быть, когда уже его собственное, обновленное, кипящее, почуявшее свободу не дает покоя, зовет за собой, волочет через терновый куст, в упор не заботясь о его сохранности. И ведь Майкл подчиняется с готовностью, будто не сомневается и не колеблется, пишет снова навязчиво и упрямо, не стыдясь ни того, ни другого (у него со стыдом всегда были проблемы), прячет записку, чтобы она не затерялась в чужих руках, и ЖДЕТ отклика, воровато оглядываясь на прежнюю размеренную жизнь, та угрюмо смотрит в ответ и по виду крайне им разочарована.

На третий день вынужденного ничегонеделания, выворачивающей слабости, отвратительных снов и нескончаемых попыток изобрести способ получения долгожданной записки, Макэвой решается на авантюру и вызывает такси. Поздним вечером, оставив водителя на перекрестке соседней улицы, он открывает погруженное в темноту кафе своими ключами и, не включая свет, с фонариком на телефоне исследует привычное для «почты» место. Но стол пуст. У Джеймса дрожат ноги и кружится голова, его укачало в машине, и денег впритык на туда и обратно - времени копаться нет. Но вместо того, чтобы развернуться и отправиться домой долечиваться, он тяжело опускается на стул и рассеянно двигает по столешнице стандартный набор из салфетницы, сахарницы и подставки для меню. Последняя все никак не желает становиться ровно, и когда Макэвой приглядывается к ней внимательнее, находит между фирменными листами торчащий уголок втиснутой туда записки, тянет ее оттуда бережно и с радостью. Но содержание в очередной раз из разряда, когда не понимаешь - лучше было знать или лучше бы не? Побоявшись, что если сейчас задумается над этим, то точно пойдет домой пешком, он по возможности резво поднимается и ковыляет к выходу.  
Пока такси везет его домой, мысли скачут вокруг машины и внутри нее, словно черти наперегонки играются. На салфетке в кармане: « **Тебя все еще нет** », - и припиской номер телефона.

Джеймс долго решается, прежде чем отослать сообщение. Точнее само действие происходит уже через пару часов, но километры размышлений к этому моменту насчитывают не первую сотню. Кажется, после ухода Энн-Мари он разучился думать коротко. Загадочная патология.  
« **Словил легкое сотрясение и добрался до твоей записки с номером только сегодня** ».  
На другом конце города Майкл выдыхает с облегчением.  
« **Апельсинов в больничку привезти?** » - ехидничает он, а сам хмурится, того не замечая, разминает ноющие кисти потихоньку заживающих рук.  
Макэвой улыбается абсурдности его предложения, стараясь не вызвать своим легкомысленным весельем новый приступ тошноты.  
Пишет: «Я сам, как апельсин», - и стирает, исправляя на: « **А я думал, ты у нас оптимист. Дома я** ».  
« **У нас?** », - приходит сообщение.  
Интересно, шум в ушах - это все еще аукающиеся последствия удара по голове или..?  
Фассбендер сам смотрит на это свое подозрительно неоднозначное «У нас?» с недоумением. Но дедушке Фрейду явно виднее. Ответа нет - измученный вылазкой из дома и эмоциональным всплеском, Макэвой засыпает прямо посередине не пойми какого уже по счету бесконечного диалога с собой. Майкл на него не в обиде. Спасибо, что живой.

После обмена телефонами переписка становится на порядок активнее и психоделичнее.  
« **Выпил отвратительный кофе в другом месте, день коту под хвост** ».  
Макэвой ничего не может с собой поделать, со злорадной улыбкой набирая: « **У нас лучший кофе в городе, иначе бы я здесь не работал** ». Они до сих пор ни разу не встретились, несмотря на то, что Джеймс работает на износ вторую неделю подряд, лишь бы не возвращаться в съемную квартиру - ему за глаза и за уши хватило четырех больничных с сумасшедшими снами, когда он всерьез боялся окончательно рехнуться.  
Майкл читает ответ, и пусть тот предельно лаконичен, чует между строк притаившееся лукавое злорадство. На кончиках пальцах зудит отчетливое желание цапануть отправителя за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнуть. Не зло, с удовольствием.  
Это странное чувство по отношению к незнакомому адресату крепнет день ото дня, хотя, по-честному, вовсю попахивает сюром.

« **Опасайся рыжеволосой официантки, рассталась с парнем и грозится броситься на первого, кто ей улыбнется (:** », - пишет Джеймс. Крутит фразу и так и эдак, пытаясь понять, не слишком ли она беспардонна, и все-таки отправляет, как есть.  
« **Я в безопасности :-|** », - отзывается Майкл, но где-то в уголках губ явно привирает.

« **Полдня проходил на работе с расстегнутой ширинкой, устроил переполох в женском коллективе :О** », - делится конфузом Макэвой и получает в ответ:  
« **Провокатор :О** ».  
« **Рассеянный человек** », - оправдывается тот.  
« **Рассеянный провокатор** », - поправляет Майкл.  
« **Вот же ты прицепился** », - негодует Джеймс.  
« **К провокатору грех не прицепиться :Р** », - уже вовсю веселится Фассбендер.  
Оба шифруются на своих рабочих местах, стараясь не смеяться в голос: Джеймс прячется в подсобке, Майкл – за внушительного размера монитором, это так глупо и по-детски, что от осознания этого факта еще смешнее во сто крат.

« **Галстук или бабочка?** » - не может определиться Фассбендер, собираясь на встречу с партнерами.  
« **Синий галстук** », - отстукивает Джеймс вполглаза, пока заполняет заявку на поставку продуктов.  
« **Почему синий?** » - интересуются у него.  
Макэвой задумчиво грызет карандаш: « **Серый?** »  
« **Они оба подходят** ».  
« **Тогда синий** ».  
Джеймс удовлетворенно кивает и возвращается ко своим циферкам.

Но однажды вечером не самого удачного, затянувшегося, пасмурного дня Майклу приходит: « **Меня напоили, а я и напился** », - странное и безынтонационное, без пояснения – с горя ли, на радостях? И ему печет от внезапно свалившейся (тсс, никому не говорите) ревности, та из-за угла да со всего маха жестким ошейником щелкает на шее, затягивает на построже, горчит на языке и прямо-таки манит надраться вечером. Не важно, что повод такой дебильный. Какой – вслух он, конечно, не признает, про себя, впрочем, - тоже. Фассбендер стирает свое неуместное почти собственническое «Подвезти?», отсылает « **Вызови такси** » и, занятый гипнозом мобильного и своим разбушевавшимся воображением, едва не задевает на зебре пешехода, стихийно вывалившегося из темноты практически под колеса, тормозит в последний момент и по счастью лишь едва толкает того в бок бампером.  
\- Простите, простите, - как-то рассеянно вскидывает руку несостоявшийся потерпевший и после небольшой паузы, пошатываясь, сливается обратно в темноту на другой стороне улицы, оставив Майкла изображать памятник тихому бешенству, играть желваками да расчленять взглядом.  
На коротком и резком тормозном отрезке телефон естественно улетел из подставки куда-то под пассажирское сидение, о чем с радостью сообщает звуком входящего сообщения. «Ссссука», - кипит Майкл, никого персонально не обвиняя и ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь - просто ебанутость текущего момента зашкаливает.  
Тем временем телефон снова передает ему привет из неопределенности снизу, и Фассбендера бесит, что ему так адски хочется забить на остановку посреди проезжей части и полезть искать его под этим гребаным креслом.  
«Какая милота», - издевается гаджет-партизан и пищит в третий раз, словно на прочность пробует, а зубы-то острые.  
«К черту», - решает водитель ему назло и жгет новенькую резину, рывком трогаясь с места.

«Вызови такси», - читает Джеймс. И с одной стороны капельку жалеет, что незнакомый оппонент не рядом, а где-то на неопределенном расстоянии их электронной связи, но с другой – рад даже такому сдержанному проявлению.. заботы, что ли. Отправляет в ответ будто лихое-задорное: « **Кто ж на пьяные кудри беспокоится об осторожности? :Р** », а после размышляет, что хотел этим сказать или показать. С какого бока не взгляни – со всех сторон херня. Весь такой задумавшийся он выходит на перекресток, не потрудившись даже для приличия покрутить головой, и приходит в себя от визга тормозов и тычка в бедро.  
\- Простите, простите, - извиняется за свою невнимательность, мягко офигевая, как капитально его выключило из реальности. Сейчас вот водитель как выйдет, как скажет: “Чмо ты пьяное”, - да в лицо ненавязчиво приложит и будет, между прочим, прав. Но водителю, по всей видимости, милостиво пофиг, и ежели пешеход жив и в состоянии ходить, то может с песнями-плясками валить на все четыре стороны. Справедливо. От греха подальше Макэвой прытко в меру своей нарушенной координации ретируется на тротуар и в сторону метро. По дороге проверяет телефон - ответа нет. «Обиделся», - почему-то думает Джеймс, печалится вслед своей неподтвержденной догадке и добавляет смешное, дурацкое: « **И тебе хорошего вечера** ». А потом, уже совсем не соображая, и не в силах ничего с собой поделать: « **Не злись** ». Под впечатлением от последнего немедля представляет себя в платье с кружавчиками, неопределенно всхлипывает на вдохе, ведет плечами в своей огромной куртке и отправляется домой.

Смс застает Макэвоя на пороге квартиры: « **Добрался без приключений?** » К этому времени долетевший через все красные сигналы светофоров Майкл уже дома: разыскал телефон, опрокинул в себя полстакана «успокаивающего», и даже прикуривающие сигарету пальцы не дрожат. Правда внутри по-прежнему погано. « **А ты?** », - отсылает Джеймс, хотя ему, от души накрутившему себя в метро глупыми измышлениями, катастрофически хочется написать: «Перестань! Будь таким же, как все! Тебя не должно волновать, как у меня дела!», - будто он забыл, как с этого неравнодушия все и началось, или до него только спьяну сейчас дошло, что происходящее далековато укатилось от шутки. « **Дурацкий день** », - констатирует Фассбендер, слепо глядя на выдыхаемый дым. «Еще какой», - соглашается Джеймс и идет на кухню за стаканом воды, но наливает почему-то виски да там с ним и залипает. « **Могло быть хуже** », - отправляет, имея в виду что-то подозрительно похожее на «без тебя», но, естественно, не уточняет - ни себе, ни собеседнику. Виски, влитый поверх вечернего шампанского, печет в груди так, словно собирается прожечь насквозь дырку.  
Майкл представляет себе на секунду пустую от их разговоров историю сообщений в телефоне и прежнюю каждодневную рутину - без мыслей, на рефлексах - и от острого приступа тоски прикрывате глаза: «Да уж, могло». Где-то под ребрами колется неконтролируемое беспокойство за сохранность их хрупкой связи, чтобы не вышло, как тогда. Он точно не готов пустить происходящее на самотек. « **Я бы хотел с тобой встретиться** ». Макэвой находится уже в такой степени опьянения и усталости, что не с первого раза разбирает слова, а когда наконец улавливает смысл, звонко давится виски. Пока он откашливается, следом приходит: « **Только не придумывай причину для отказа** », - и вот тут окончательно не по себе от догадливости абонента по ту сторону разговора. « **Не буду** », - отправляет Джеймс, подразумевая «ты сам должен все понять». А Фассбендер не хочет понимать. Знает, что оно, верно, было бы правильнее для них обоих, и все равно прет напролом. « **Бесполезно стесняться, я знаю, где тебя найти** », - пишет в полушутку. Макэвою не смешно. Еще и кухня зачем-то усугубляет - вращаясь рывками вокруг - будто и так не хватает причин убегать, куда глаза глядят, с криками. « **Зачем?** »  
У Майкла першит в горле от выкуренного за сегодня. «Затем, что мне по какой-то необъяснимой причине страшно тебя потерять, засранец». «Затем, что ты, не прилагая особых усилий, меняешь меня, как тебе вздумается». «Затем, что я элементарно хочу удостовериться - ты живой человек, а не плод моего больного воображения».  
Бутылка «успокоительного» стремительно пустеет, Джеймс тихонько дремлет в ожидании сообщения, уложив голову на руки, а Майкл все никак не сообразит, как это огромное, разлапистое да своенравное можно уместить в наборе букв. Берет и импульсивно нажимает «Вызвать». Джеймс подпрыгивает от раздавшейся над ухом трелью, но узнав номер, после короткой паузы звонок сбрасывает. « **Ты не ответил. Зачем?** » Ему правда нужно знать наперед.  
Фассбендер уже изрядно под градусом, и слова упорно не вяжутся друг с другом.  
« **Мне от тебя, кроме тебя, ничего не надо** », - отправляет самое главное. И наутро, натрезво найдя это в исходящих, будет от себя в шоке. Но сейчас Джеймс забывшись украдкой улыбается короткой формулировке, приласкавшей его в самое сердце, и стремительно набирает, дабы не передумать: « **Завтра в 9** ».

Джеймс узнает его сразу. Может, по сбитым костяшкам, может, по тому, как тот неосознанно поглаживает лежащий на столе телефон: каждое движение кончиками пальцев по пластиковому корпусу отдается электрическими разрядами по позвоночнику Макэвоя, словно его против шерсти расчесывают. И вдруг страшно до мокрых ладоней, что его так коротит от человека, лица которого он даже не видит. «Когда же он успел тебя так наизнанку вывернуть и себе присвоить?» - думает Джеймс, запутавшись в почти осязаемом коконе сиюминутной паники, а потом смаргивает ее, вдыхает глубоко и принимает, как есть, - «ведь уже вывернул и присвоил, чего теперь гадать - когда да как?» Оставляет на стойке бэйджик и шагает навстречу.  
\- Привет, - садится напротив, - меня зовут Джеймс.  
Лицо у незнакомца красивое. И глаза, как капканы с острыми краями, - раз попал и не вырваться.  
\- Майкл, - представляется тот. Перед ним на столике лежит пачка сигарет, Джеймс абсолютно точно видел такую с десяток раз за последнюю неделю, хоть марка как будто не знакома. Все это время Майкл смотрит на него долго, пристально, жадно. Не может отвести взгляда от до боли знакомых ссадин и чудом поселившегося на человеческом лице синего неба. Макэвою хочется сглотнуть, но в горле Сахара.  
\- Выйдем? Я покурю, - спрашивает гость хрипловато и, дождавшись утвердительного Джеймсова кивка, пропускает его вперед, идет следом, ловит на ходу кажущиеся почти родными движения рук, поворот головы и будто наперед знает, как тот посмотрит на него через пару секунд, но ни за что не откажется проверить. На улице на вопросительный взгляд указывает в сторону небольшого тупичка, большую часть которого занимает большой черный джип, и по тому, с какой уверенностью вжимает Макэвоя в заднюю дверь, ясно как день - не чужой.  
«Маньяк», - бьется в голове у Джеймса, но вместо страха лишь горячее острое наслаждение: оставляющими синяки пальцами, вышибающими воздух поцелуями-укусами, хаотично рваными движениями навстречу. Он словно выпал из отведенного ему сценария и попал в чужой, где умеют так ярко гореть.  
Фассбендер же как-то умудряется параллельно снять сигнализацию, и Джеймс, слету угадывая его мысли, нашаривает за спиной ручку. В следующую минуту они единым комом вваливаются на заднее сидение, достаточно широкое, чтобы не чувствовать дискомфорта, расстегивая на ходу одежду. Макэвою должно быть страшно от того, как ловко у Майкла это получается, самого его настолько колотит, что руки не слушаются, соскальзывают с застежек, зато к оголенной коже прикипают так, что оторвать - как смерть. В этой мешанине принадлежности друг другу нет ни свободы, ни воли, только обоюдное нежелание отпускать и общее желание получить больше. Короткое, приглушененное «Я никогда не…» Джеймса почти теряется в царящем хаосе, но Фассбендер каким-то чудом слышит, успевает одуматься. Ну не рвать же его дрожащего, стонущего, восхищающе девственного нетерпеливо да на заднем сидении. Пусть сейчас и кажется, что легче остановить Землю, чем остановиться самому.  
Он не без труда тормозит хозяйничающие под его футболкой руки и тянет Джеймса на себя, заставляя сесть.  
\- Иди за курткой и вещами, - выходит так сипло, что едва различимо.  
Поначалу Макэвой смотрит мутно и с непониманием, ежится в распахнутой рубашке от пробравшейся между ними вечерней прохлады и даже успевает испугаться возможного отката событий, но, как уже понятно, у его «маньяка» завидное чутье на Макэвоевские загоны - тот ловит за подбородок, успокаивая:  
\- Иди, пожалуйста. Не в машине. Поехали ко мне, забери только вещи, - и целует так ласково, что плакать хочется. Правда быстро отпускает, отходит с дороги, а потом и вовсе открывает дверь и садится за руль. Все это механически, через себя, изо всех сил преодолевая необходимость ухватить заторможено приводящего себя в порядок Джеймса за руку и не отпускать от себя никуда дальше промежутка для вдоха. Внутри иррационально и всевластно правит страх, что тот не вернется. Хотя, если так, не это ли сразу бы решило все проблемы - обрубило разом и одержимость эту оголтелую, и все новое да чудесатое, вдруг повылезшее в его реальность хер знает откуда - ведь «серость» не болит. Но Джеймс возвращается. Пусть не сразу садится в машину, а стоит у опущенного стекла с водительской стороны, сжимая в охапке куртку и старомодный портфель, и смотрит со сложным выражением на лице. Оно, правда, только для кого-то другого сложное, не для Майкла - для него один лишь вид этого растрепанного человека с сумасшедшими глазами - целый талмуд о его страхах, переживаниях и сомнении. «Просто дай мне понять, что мы и правда это делаем, и все переполняющее изнутри до натужного скрипа мне не почудилось», - насквозь просвечивают мысли. Фассберндер без задержки и колебаний оглаживает широкой горячей ладонью его лицо и красноречиво указывает глазами на пассажирское сидение. Повторять не нужно.

По закону всех дурацких дамских фильмов Джеймс просыпается первым и долго не может отвести взгляда от спящего рядом мужчины. Гладит, как заведенный, по-хозяйски лежащую поперек него руку, с недоверием и красными щеками вспоминая их встречу и все, что за ней последовало. Яркими, контрастными напоминаниями теснятся по бледной веснушчатой коже жутковатые синяки-укусы-ссадины, зудят, но приятно, и Макэвой ни за что бы не променял их на расцарапанную женскими ноготками спину, как и их автора - странного, страшного по-своему человека, родного и близкого с первой строчки - на кого-то более терпеливого, предсказуемого, менее хищного. Майкл - его идеальный коктейль темперамента, слов и поступков, пусть осознание этого больше похоже на «снег на голову», нежели осмысленное умозаключение. Но даже при всем при этом в свете дня и без подгибающего колени желания все ОЧЕНЬ СТРАШНО. То есть желание никуда не делось и энергично бьет чечетку по всем нервным окончаниям, страшно, когда оно, как сейчас, пока Майкл спит - в одностороннем порядке - благодатнейшая почва для самокопания, комплексов и потребности сбежать. Джеймс смотрит на объект своего вожделения с болью, ибо паника уже течет по спине холодком, не требуя причин и не принимая контраргументов, а в ушах упорно звенит старое дурное «Приходи - не бойся, уходи - не плачь». О да, Джеймс, ты же просто не способен упустить эту чудесную возможность поступить, как идиот, так зачем медлить?

Майкл ловит его практически у входной двери, Джеймс правда все еще стоит и смотрит на нее, сомневаясь или решаясь, но пальцы уже лежит на замке, и это блядь больно до зеленых огней.  
\- Джеймс, какого черта?  
Тот весь какой-то ломаный оборачивается, не знает куда девать глаз и смотрится так потерянно с этой его истерзанной засосами шеей и искусанными губами - то ли жертва нападения, то ли самый желанный человек во вселенной. В просторной прихожей, с переизбытком заполненной страхом и отчаянием, ощутимый дефицит кислорода.  
«Нужна другая тактика», - думает Фассбендер, первым порывом которого рука тянется, самое безобидное, сгрести беглеца за грудки, но скорее вцепиться в горло.  
\- Ты хочешь меня ударить, - констатирует Макэвой, в любой момент готовый зажмурится и принять это действие, как справедливое и правомочное.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, - отвечает Майкл, и его ладонь ложится поверх его же отметин, ласково гладит большим пальцем под ухом, и Джеймс со всеми его тараканами-демонами и вопреки им льнет к ней, закрывая глаза.  
\- А что дальше? - спрашивает едва слышно.  
Майкл смотрит на него, как на картину или восьмое чудо света. Продиктованная паникой злость отступает, возвращая оттаявшему сердцу прежнюю подвижность. «Да все, что захочешь», - пока не скажет он вслух.  
\- Весна?

____  
* Scarlett Johansson - No One Knows I'm Gone (Tom Waits cover)  
_Ад вверху, а Рай внизу,_  
_Все деревья сбросили листву,_  
_У дождя такой чудесный звук_  
_Для тех, кто на шесть футов под землей,_  
_Листва будет засыпать их каждый год,_  
_И никто не узнает, что меня больше нет._


End file.
